


Look At The Stars, See How They Shine For You

by Written_On_The_Trees



Series: The Trees' October 2020 Writing Challenge [15]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Alternate Universe - Batman Fusion, Date Night, Established Relationship, F/M, Jinxx is a Supervillain, OC is Black Bat, October Prompt Challenge, Prompt Fic, Secret Relationship, Stargazing, Superheroes, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_On_The_Trees/pseuds/Written_On_The_Trees
Summary: Day 15 of my 31 October Writing Prompts. Prompt:HeroandStargazing(I couldn't decide which).Jeremy doesn't know how a supervillain like him has ended up dating a superhero like Black Bat, but as he is, he's going to take her on the best dates he can.
Relationships: Jeremy "Jinxx" Ferguson/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Trees' October 2020 Writing Challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949572
Kudos: 3





	Look At The Stars, See How They Shine For You

Jeremy’s boots hit the rooftop loudly, but the figure on the other side of the concrete space didn’t look round.

In fairness, he didn’t expect her to.

She didn’t need to; she knew it wasn’t any of her do-gooding friends, and there was nobody else that ran the rooftops as Gotham like her hodgepodge family or their enemies - and she wouldn’t have let any of their enemies get this close to her without her knowing and having a plan with how to deal with them. Usually with extreme prejudice.

Black Bat wasn’t the rest as the Batfam, except for maybe Red Hood, who was only a Bat when he felt like it. She might not kill like Red Hood, but she was certainly rougher than Nightwing or Red Robin or Batgirl, and she was a better hand-to-hand fighter than any of them. Honestly, she was poetry to watch at work - sometimes there was nothing better than getting to sit on a rooftop and watch her throw various low lives around in ways that defied her small stature.

Really, he was lucky that she allowed him to still do that.

_And that I haven’t been caught yet._

One of these days, one of her adopted family were going to catch him smirking as he watched her work, and it was going to raise a lot of uncomfortable questions for both him and her…but neither of them cared.

Maybe it was because they were the closest ideologically, or maybe it was because Red Hood was a fellow criminal and so knew Jeremy the best, but Red Hood was the member of her family whose opinion Black Bat particularly cared about when it came to Jeremy. And once Hood had snuck up on him and used his surprise to dangle him off the edge of a building _(because the Bats were, without exception, a dramatic breed)_ , Hood had told Black Bat that he was fine with her ‘doing-whatever-the-fuck-it-is-you’re-doing’ with Jeremy. I had probably helped that though Jeremy made no secret of the fact he was Jinxx, one of the newest members of the rogues’ gallery in Gotham, he’d never given Red Hood reason to come after him.

Like Black Bat, Hood treated the people he saw as targets with extreme prejudice, and it never ended well for them. He wasn’t as pretty to watch as his sister, but that didn’t make him any less effective.

Jeremy had been relieved when Hood had decided he was acceptable for Black Bat. Just as he was relieved every time Black Bat deemed him acceptable. After all, it was the latter’s approval that really mattered to him. He’d go to war with all the Bats, Red Hood and even Batman himself, if meant he got to keep having these stolen evenings with her.

Or even just for the chance to see her turn and smile at him over her shoulder.

“Hello gorgeous,” he winked as he strode across the rooftop, watching her roll her eyes as she always did when he called her gorgeous.

_‘You have no idea what I look like.’_ she signed at him.

“Do I need to? I saw you throw a man into a crate so hard it exploded.” Jeremy smirked: “It was the most stunning thing I’ve seen since I set fire to that museum.”

This time the eye roll was even harder, but Jeremy could read body language almost as well as Black Bat herself, and he could tell that she was trying not to show her amusement: _‘You only like me when I’m hurting people.’_

“That’s not true. I like it when you scare people shitless by just looking at them, too.”

Close enough to touch him now, Black Bat reached out to gently push his face to the side, her body shaking with silent laughter.

In return he leant in brush a kiss on the forehead of her mask, leaving a smear of matt black lipstick on the polished Kevlar that covered her face, before she let him grab her by the hand to lead her in a run across the rooftops.

This was how they started all their date nights: taking it in turn to make plans, meeting on a rooftop that was far outside of the other Bat’s patrol routes, and then letting the planner led the way to wherever their date was. On the rare occurrences that Jeremy was honest with himself _(which really were few and far between, since he generally tried to avoid at all costs)_ he had to admit that it was humbling that she trusted him enough not to lead her into a trap. There were plenty in Gotham who would who weren’t even villains, just shady civilians out looking to make some cash selling out one of the Bats.

Sure, it seemed like Black Bat had the ability to read minds sometimes, her ability to read body language was just that good, but it was still almost unbelievable that he was lucky enough that she didn’t just mistrust him on principle. He wouldn’t blame her if she did, he hadn’t exactly done much to deserve her benefit of the doubt, but for the last year he’d been thrilled every time she’d tangled her fingers through his and taken off across Gotham’s skyline with him.

A skyline that was, tonight, unusually clear for Gotham.

Jeremy led Black Bat to Robinson Park, silently taking Poison Ivy for keeping her end of the bargain and staying out of the park tonight, leaving it empty except for the small black blanket spread across the glass in the middle of the park’s open space.

_‘Picnic?’_ Black Bat signed, looking at Jeremy to see if she was right. She loved trying to guess what the date was before he told her…and Jeremy loved it when he managed to choose something unusual enough that she was surprised when he revealed the answer.

“Not quite.” he grinned: “Try again.”

He could almost see her forehead creasing in thought, before she signed: _‘Recreational use of Ivy’s sex pollen?’_

“Black Bat! You _scandalise_ me!” he slapped a hand to his chest, pulling a shocked face that was far too over-the-top for her to take seriously: “And wound me; do you _honestly_ think I need any of Ivy’s aphrodisiacs?”

_‘Well, you know, one in five men…’_

“The cheek!”

Black Bat was racked with silent laughter for a second time that night, and Jeremy laughed along with her.

Even as she was laughing, he knew her mind was still working; turning over possibility after possibility as to what their date could be. He waited in silence as she worked out her next guess, smiling as she looked around to see if there were any more clues for her to use. He could watch her think all night, as strange as that might seem to some, but if there was one thing that he liked more than watching her throw around men twice her size, it was watching her mind at work.

It wasn’t until he looked up at the sky when she looked at him, prompting her to do the same, that she caught on and started almost bouncing up and down on the spot in excitement.

_‘Stargazing?’_

Jeremy pulled a small book of constellations out of the inside pocket of his jacket and nodded: “Stargazing.”

Black Bat clapped, before dragging Jeremy across to the blanket he’d laid out earlier, and flopping down onto it: dragging him down with her as he laughed joyfully at her enthusiasm.

He went down easily, still laughing at how excited she was, and offered an arm for her to use as a pillow as they laid back on the blanket. Going stargazing was something Jeremy hadn’t done since he was a child, since his grandfather - _who was the one who always used to tell him what to look for in the skies_ \- had died. It had just never felt right…until he’d thought of going with Black Bat.

Now he couldn’t be happier he’d thought of it.

There was no-one else he’d rather be here with.


End file.
